


30 Minutes Too Long

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: It was only supposed to be a quick meeting - a maximum of 30 minutes to go over what was discussed at the leader’s meeting with the rest of winter. It wasn’t supposed to be long so the discomfort he felt in his bladder could be ignored until after they spoke - a mistake that he should have been aware of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	30 Minutes Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my fellow horny tsumu and piss lover, jirodiseu!! I hope you have a great day and enjoy this quick little omorashi Tsumu~

  
  


It was only supposed to be a quick meeting - a maximum of 30 minutes to go over what was discussed at the leader’s meeting with the rest of winter. It wasn’t supposed to be long so the discomfort he felt in his bladder could be ignored until after they spoke - a mistake that he should have been aware of. Tasuku’s enthusiasm to dissect and go over every point about the new practice schedule and Homare’s boundless inspiration turned poems made a quick meeting an event and his bladder wasn’t ever one to take mercy on him. Squeezing his knees together in hopes that it would relieve some of the pressure that was building, but he could only hold it off for so long.

He looked up from his lap, Azuma’s smirk, and raised brow making it known that his attempts at not being obvious were a failure. Tasuku was too focused on reading his notes, Homare was reciting poems to a sleeping Hisoka - but Azuma’s eyes were on him, moving from his flushed face to his shaking legs. 

_ Go ahead,  _ Azuma mouthed and like a spell being cast on him, he lost control, and he whimpered as the warmth of his piss spread across the fabric of his sweats. If that didn’t catch the rest of the troupe's attention, the soft pattering as his piss spilled over the edge of the chair and hit the floor did.

“Tsumu?” Tasuku’s concern was evident as he watched as the fabric continued to darken, the flow stronger now that he wasn’t holding back.

“Oh dear, Tsumugi,” Azuma spoke with such calm stern that Tsumugi felt like a child being scolded, but now that attention was turned on him, and couldn’t help but feel even more embarrassed. 

“...A mess,” Hisoka mumbled, even his gaze falling to his Tsumugi’s soaked sweatpants, “A bath.”

“Ah, I’m sorry! Please don’t worry about it, I will clean up and wash up,” Tsumu stood up, bowing in apology and Azuma let out a soft chuckle as he stood up, walking over and placing a hand on Tsumugi’s shoulder. The shorter man tensed as Azuma’s hand ran up his thigh, squeezing the material and letting piss flow out between his fingers. He was going to tell him to stop, that it was embarrassing but the words got caught in his throat as Azuma palm his semi-erected cock with a giggle next to his ear.

“Don’t be sorry, Tsumugi~” He was practically purring into his ear, “I think we all enjoyed that little display of yours.”

Tsumugi quickly glanced at Tasuku for help, but his friend was looking away - hands folded in his lap in an attempt to cover his erection. Homare was oddly quiet and Hisoka was awake, the both of them staring intently at his pants.

“Ah, yes! Let’s all go to the bath,” Homare piped up, his voice filled with a strained grandeur, “I’m sure that it would be a pleasant bonding experience!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do they fuck in the bath? Yes!
> 
> [ I made a card that has some info about me and other cool things I offer but cannot say what it is on ao3 ;)](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
